Kirby Battle Royale
| genre = Brawler | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Kirby Battle Royale }} is a brawler video game in the ''Kirby'' series. Developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo, the game was released on the Nintendo 3DS handheld game console in Europe and Japan in November 2017, and in North America in January 2018. Gameplay Kirby Battle Royale is a brawler video game played primarily from a top-down perspective. Players control the series' titular protagonist Kirby and must battle against other versions of himself in an arena. The game features a single-player story campaign along with cooperative play and multiplayer battle modes that are available to play locally and online. Game Modes There are a total of 10 Game Modes , plus "The Cake Royale" story mode . *The Cake Royale: Dedede set up a mysterious tournament full of Kirby clones. Kirby fights through, playing different game modes through five "leagues." * Battle Arena: The player must defeat all of the opponents and be the last one standing. * Apple Scramble: Players split into two teams and must collect more apples than the opponent. * Coin Clash: Players must collect the most coins in the set time limit while avoiding a coin-stealing ghost. * Attack Riders: Players must collect "chips" by hitting other players. Machines appear at times, and attacking while on it results in the player getting extra chips. * Crazy Theater: Players must clear a certain task before the opponents, including tasks like "carry X apples" and "Avoid the bomb blast." * Rocket Rumble: Players collect cubes and try and get them in their ships. The more cubes, the higher the rocket goes. To win, the player must fly the highest. * Robo Bonkers: Players must attack a robotic version of Bonkers. To win, they must deal the most damage. * Slam Hockey: The players must attack a giant hockey puck and knock it at the opponents to score. * Ore Express: Players must collect gems and throw them in a passing train. The player who collects the most gems wins. * Flag Ball: The player throws a ball at their flag to score, but the opposing team can carry the flag and attack the player. The team who scores seven goals first wins. Abilities The abilities featured in game, in order of listing, are Sword, Bomb, Beetle, Spear, Cutter, Fighter, Ninja, Whip, Parasol, Hammer, Doctor, Tornado, and Ice, as well as Mirror and Sleep, which were introduced in a free update for the game. Alongside the 15 base abilities, 3 other playable characters are in the game: Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, and King Dedede. The 3 characters function similarly to the Parasol, Sword, and Hammer abilities respectively (albeit with a few unique moves). Prior to the game's release, a Copy Ability poll was held . Kirby fans voted on their favorite ability, and the winner was the Mirror ability. A second poll was held in December, and fans voted again. The winner was the Sleep ability. There are a total of 15 abilities, including the aforementioned poll winners. 13 of the abilities were available upon initial launch, with Mirror being made available via free software update in Europe and Japan, and Sleep was made available via another software update; both poll winners have been made available in North America via a free software update as well. Development Kirby Battle Royale was developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo. The game was announced in September 2017 during a Nintendo Direct and is part of Kirby s 25th anniversary celebration. Release On 19 October 2017, a demo was released in Europe on the Nintendo eShop. The demo included three playable game modes and unlocks access to the character Meta Knight in the full game via a save transfer. The demo was later released on 4 January 2018 in North America. The game was released for the Nintendo 3DS handheld game console on 3 November 2017 in Europe, on 30 November in Japan, and was released on 19 January 2018 in North America. It sold 28,023 copies within its first week on sales in Japan. Reception | Fam = 30/40 | NWR = 6.5/10 }} Kirby Battle Royale received "mixed or average" reviews from professional critics according to review aggregator website Metacritic. Famitsu gave it a positive score of 30 out of 40. Notes References }} External links * Category:2017 video games Category:3D beat 'em ups Category:Kirby video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:HAL Laboratory games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games that use Amiibo figurines